livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Krad (Animal)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Ranger (Guide) Level: 2 Experience: 1,394 XP Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Tengu, Auran, Sylvan, Elven, Giant Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts)+2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (02 pts)-2 Racial INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (03 pts)+2 Racial CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (HP Max-2) HP: 20 = + CON (00) + FC (02) (Ranger) AC: 17 = + DEX (04) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +02 = (02) CMB: +04 = (02) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (02) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (03) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +07 = (03) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Elven Curved Blade: Attack: +06 = (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: finessable Bite: Attack: +01 = (02) + DEX (04) - Misc (05) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: secondary MWK Comp. Longbow (+2): Attack: +07 = (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (01) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger Low-light vision: Can see twice as far in conditions of dim light Gifted Linguist: +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn 2 languages per Linguistics rank Sneaky: +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth Natural Weapon: Tengus possess a bite natural attack that inflicts 1d3 points of damage on a hit. This is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the tengu wields a manufactured weapon. Swordtrained: proficient with sword-like weapons (including bastard swords, daggers, elven curve blades, falchions, greatswords, kukris, longswords, punching daggers, rapiers, scimitars, short swords, and two-bladed swords) Languages: Start knowing Common and Tengu Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: Armour (Light, Medium), Shields (Not tower) Weapons (all Simple and Martial) Ranger's Focus: +2 attack and damage vs. 1 foe 1/day Track: +½ Level to Survival (Track) Checks Wild Empathy: Improve initial attitude of animals - 1d20+0 Feats Weapon Finesse (1st level feat): Use Dexterity bonus on attack rolls in place of Strength with Finesse weapons Power Attack (Combat style: Two-handed): Trade melee AB for damage Traits Armour Expert (Combat): Reduce ACP by 1 Magical Talent (Magic): Cast a chosen cantrip (Know Direction) once per day as a spell-like ability. This spell-like ability is cast at your highest caster level gained; if you have no caster level, it functions at CL 1st. The spelllike ability’s save DC is Charisma-based. Skills Skill Points: 14 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 07 2 3 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 06 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 06 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 07 2 0 1 +4 Racial Perception 09 2 3 2 +2 Racial Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 11 2 3 4 -0 +2 Racial Survival 07(08) 2 3 2 +1 (Track only) Swim 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Elven Curve blade 80 gp 07 lb MWK Comp. Longbow (+2 STR) 600 gp 03 lb Arrows (20) 01 gp 03 lb Blunt arrows (20) 02 gp 03 lb Hand of the Mage 900 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Rations trail x2 01 gp 02 lb Waterskin (filled) 01 gp 04 lb Potion of CLW 50 gp 00 lb Silk Rope 50' 10 gp 05 lb Sunrod 02 gp 01 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Total Weight: 58 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 02 SP: 08 CP: 10 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 5'6" Weight: 150 lbs Feather Color: Coal Black Eye Color: Amber Appearance: Somewhat stocky and broad-chested for his race, Krad still possesses avian speed and agility. He is usually clad in ragged woodsman's garb, undistinguishable from a simple hunter, if not for an intricate elven blade, strapped to his back. Demeanor: Reserved and suspicious of strangers, but good-natured nevertheless. Background Born to a big but poor family in the slums, Krad had to leave his nest quite soon. Most of his life he have spent outdoors, prefering ascetic life of a woodsman to serving as a thug or scoundrel for one of Venzan rookeries. Although not really religious, he spent a lot of time in and around the Green Circle's Grove. He did learn not only to provide for himself in the wilderness, but to help others as a guide, pathfinder and tracker. Although he does not seem to crave for gold badly, he prefers his work to be fairly rewarded. The coins he earns he usually spents right away on new equipment and various Venzan entertainments. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 1,394 XP Treasure Received: 1,530 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Power Attack Features: Combat Style: Two-handed HP: +8, +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +7 = +06 (Class) +01 (Int) +07 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Feb. 24, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (3/1/11) (galahad0430) level 1 *Approval (6/1/11) (HolyMan) level 1 Category:Approved Characters